


Chasing Fire

by harperjablonski



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperjablonski/pseuds/harperjablonski





	1. Chapter 1

哈梅斯的左肩被不轻不重地撞了一下，令他顿时回过神来，登机口前等候区的嘈杂人声涌进了他的大脑。他有点茫然地抬起头，面前站着一个穿着整齐商务套装的年轻人。  
“抱歉，走得太急，我的航班快起飞了。”那人充满歉意的声音把哈梅斯拉回了现实。  
顺着他手指的方向看过去，迈阿密至纽约DL 2334号航班最后五分钟登机的信息映入眼帘。  
糟糕，那不是他的航班吗……  
哈梅斯赶紧手忙脚乱地收拾起自己的书和案例资料。鬼知道这已经延误了三个小时的航班到底是在他彻底进入神游状态的第几分钟开始神神秘秘地登起了机。  
起身时撞到他的男人已经不见了，在地勤人员责备的眼神里，他有些狼狈地跑上了飞机。

“不好意思，里面是我的座位，可以麻烦您让一让吗？”  
和他平时会乘坐的交通工具不同，这架飞机拥挤得难以置信，哈梅斯在狭窄的走道里感到局促。  
邻座的乘客站起身让他，十分有限的空间使哈梅斯差不多贴着对方才走了进去。  
扣安全带的时候哈梅斯突然意识到，邻座的陌生人似乎就是刚刚那个撞到他的那个人。  
于是一转头就对上了陌生人的蓝眼睛，这突如其来的眼神接触让他楞了两秒钟。  
“嗨……你好。”哈梅斯有一些尴尬，但陌生人朝他和善地勾起嘴角，显出两道弯弯的笑窝，伸过来一只手指修长，指节分明的手。  
“你好，罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。”  
哈梅斯握住了这位姓氏拗口的罗伯特伸过来的手。  
这只手干燥而温暖，手主人灰蓝色的眼睛和柔和的声音释放出一种令人安定的力量，哈梅斯在烦躁的心情中不合时宜地觉得他有一点迷人。  
这位先生不知如何从哈梅斯简短的自我介绍里推测出他来自委内瑞拉，哈梅斯笑着纠正了他。  
“非常接近，”他毫不在意，“我想应该比大多数美国人都猜得准，毕竟大多数美国人都没什么地理常识。”  
这倒不错，在加州上了一年法学院，仍然有一半的朋友会在收假时的寒暄中询问他墨西哥城天气如何。  
哈梅斯从不试图掩饰自己的口音，对别人的口音也不太敏感，但他注意到这位先生的口音也有一些不美国。  
“莱万先生，你是欧洲人吗？”哈梅斯自作主张的简称让对方微微一愣，但随后他就笑道:“是的，我来自波兰。还有，莱万就行了，罗伯特也行。”  
之后他们两就一直在闲聊。  
哈梅斯喜欢与人交往，他总是选择看见人们最好的一面，而他觉得莱万比一般人更招人喜欢。他表情放松，亲切又谦和，靠近他说话的时候可以闻到他身上的味道，一种像是松林在阳光烘烤下散发出的带着温度的气味。

据莱万介绍，他此行去纽约要为自己的公司争取一个项目，如果顺利的话，也许能有两三天的时间游览一下这个城市。  
“你是第一次去纽约吗？”莱万漫不经心地问道。  
“以前去过几次。”哈梅斯记忆中的纽约一直不是一个令人愉悦的地方。  
“那你愿意做我的导游吗？”  
哈梅斯差一点没忍住自己的笑声，这个邀请太过直白，他是认真的吗？  
在哈梅斯的想象里，莱万在华沙的郊区住一栋温馨的两层独栋小屋，有一位美丽温柔的妻子和两个活泼可爱的孩子，干一份规律稳定的工作，周末全家一起在公园的树荫大道散步。所以这算什么，为日常之外的长途差旅制造一些额外的浪漫？  
“当然，如果你不介意我的业余。”哈梅斯露出一个标志性的明亮笑容。  
为什么不呢？如果能够避免再次经历另一个人在他眼前被崩掉半个脑袋。那个想象不是真的，他又没有戴婚戒。  
经过佩德罗表哥的血腥派对，哈梅斯最爱的迈阿密在他心里已经不再明媚，为了纽约本就已经不怎么样的印象，也许离查普叔叔也远一些是更好的选择。况且目前看来莱万比查普叔叔可爱多了。  
哈梅斯让莱万记下了查普叔叔给他定的酒店地址。

飞机进入了平缓的飞行阶段，哈梅斯感觉到了空调的凉意。  
莱万盯着他身上的短袖体恤问道：“你需要一条毯子吗？”  
哈梅斯不好意思地点点头。  
十二月的纽约和迈阿密气候天差地别，但他几乎什么也没有准备就直接跑去了机场，只随身背了一个装着无用学习资料的背包。不过还好查普叔叔已经通知他会有人在机场接他。  
空乘小姐遗憾地告诉他们毯子已经发光了。  
“当你坐多了廉价航空，你就会对这些事情有所准备了。”莱万一边小声说着，一边脱下了自己的西装外套递给了哈梅斯。“盖上休息一会吧。”  
哈梅斯裸露的手臂皮肤贴着莱万的外套内衬，那里残留的温度令他起了一点鸡皮疙瘩，阳光松林的味道包裹在他周围，存在感明显却没有侵略感。莫名的，哈梅斯觉得自己身上的Boss香水味太过香甜而显得有些幼稚，他因而把身子往下缩了缩，几乎将鼻子埋在了莱万的衣服下面。  
哈梅斯往旁边瞄了一眼，莱万已经闭上了眼睛，东欧人挺拔的侧面轮廓在客舱昏暗的光线下显得柔和，他虽然坐得很直，但身体放松，熨帖的衬衣包裹下肌肉紧实的手臂搭在扶手上。  
哈梅斯在这样的景象里渐渐失去意识。

走出肯尼迪机场之前，莱万让哈梅斯留着他的外套，“反正我知道你住在哪。”  
然后他牢牢地盯住了他：“哪也别去好吗，要是我找不到你就糟糕了，这可是我第二喜欢的套装。”  
斯拉夫男人是不是都擅长于用一双深邃的眼睛让人胡思乱想？  
虽然是没什么技巧的调情（或者这能算调情吗？），但哈梅斯感到心跳加速了一点。  
“那么祝你的工作一切顺利吧。”  
“谢谢，这正是我需要的。”莱万最后看了他一眼，转身朝另一个方向离开了。


	2. Chapter 2

莱万站在街角，看着哈梅斯从一辆黑色宾利上下来，目送他同一位年长的高大拉丁男人在几名随从模样的人的簇拥下走进了一家西班牙餐厅。  
他在原地抽完了手里的烟，紧了紧自己的领带，深吸一口气，也跟着走进了那家灯火辉煌的高级餐馆。  
“我找查普先生。”  
负责指引的侍者迟疑地看着他：“您是？”  
“罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基。你可以告诉查普先生，我是他侄子的朋友。”  
侍者走过去对站在哈梅斯桌前的一名随从说了几句话，那位随从便跟哈梅斯身旁的拉丁男人耳语了几句，男人抬头瞟了他一眼，转向哈梅斯指了指他这边的方向。  
于是隔着十二个小时的时间，五张餐桌的距离，他又再一次对上了那双浓情蜜意的巧克力色眼睛——莱万从来不确定其中有多少浓情蜜意跟他相关，也许那双眼睛对着每个人都脉脉含情。  
不过现在不是纠缠这个问题的时候，他应该相信自己对哈梅斯的判断。  
虽然满眼惊讶和疑惑，哈梅斯最终还是看着他点了点头。  
莱万小声清了清嗓子，在几名拉丁壮汉的严密注视下走到了哈梅斯和那位查普先生的餐桌前。  
他笑着对哈梅斯打招呼，希望自己看上去自然又老练。  
哈梅斯张口想要问他什么，但他没有给自己的朋友这个机会就立刻转向了查普先生。  
“晚上好，查普先生，我是罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基，今天代表纳瓦尔卡夫先生来向您提出一项交易。”  
他没有信物可以提供给查普先生，因为他的老板其实并不太赞成跟查普先生做交易的尝试。纽约的东欧人和哥伦比亚人从来就称不上有交情，他自作主张的提议只能寄希望于查普先生卖他侄子一个面子，否则他可能会立刻被丢到大街上去。  
查普先生往嘴里送了一口米饭，细嚼慢咽着，好像并没有听见他讲话。  
“查普叔叔，这是我的朋友罗伯特。”是一旁的哈梅斯打破了安静。  
查普先生这才慢条斯理地放下他的餐叉： “亚当？代我向他问好。不过我这还没有退休，就已经配不上他亲自来见了吗。”  
他甚至没有正眼看他，但至少他还有说话的机会。  
“纳瓦尔卡先生日程繁忙，我想您的时间也很宝贵。”莱万避开了查普先生的非难，选择直接进入主题：“所以我们已经帮您把那些不安分的多米尼加人解决好了，现在纽约主要的乙醚工厂都在我们的掌握中。如果您希望明天就恢复生产，我会为您安排好所有的运输事宜。”  
莱万很高兴地发现查普先生那满脸的轻蔑出现了一丝裂痕。  
“谁能想到你们这些东欧老古董也开始发展新业务了，是人口买卖生意不好做了？”  
莱万捏紧拳头又放开，脸上保持着谦卑：“在纽约，一成不变不是生存之道。”  
“什么条件？”查普先生直直的盯住他。  
“您退出以后将纽约市场交给我们。”  
“一只老虎离开了，这片森林自然会有新的主人，至于是谁我不太关心。”查普先生表情突然有些狰狞，“只要不是那些受诅咒的多米尼加叛徒。”  
于是莱万知道自己还能再进一步：“当然。如果您能够再协助我们接手卡利集团在迈阿密的渠道就更好了。”  
查普先生若有所思地弹了弹他的古巴雪茄，笑了起来：“贪心的年轻人。但迈阿密可从来没有你们东欧佬的容身之地。”  
“您不用操心，我们自然有合适的合作伙伴。”莱万趁势追击：“请您现在向我发出指令，如果立刻开始运输，明天一早恢复生产，这周末曼哈顿的哥伦比亚高级货便不会断货。”  
查普先生锋利的眼神掠过他，转过身拍拍的自己侄子：“哈梅斯，招待一下你的朋友，我去跟你父亲通个电话。”  
莱万看着查普先生有些匆忙的背影，提了半个晚上的气终于松了下来，事情看起来已经成了七八分。  
然而他这口气刚松到一半就被哈梅斯生硬的嗓音掐住了。  
“我觉得您也许并不需要什么纽约导游，来自波兰的莱万先生。”  
该来的还是得来，莱万在心里叹了口气，欺骗哈梅斯的愧疚感比想象中强烈得多。  
面前的人嘴唇抿成了一条紧张的线，形状俊秀的眉毛微微皱着。  
“哈梅斯，很抱歉我之前对你有所隐瞒……”对面的人瞪了他一眼，“……也很抱歉利用了你。”  
虽然莱万只真正认识了他一天不到，但他知道这个男孩百分之八十的时间都会笑意盈盈地面对别人。因此虽然眼前这个面无表情的哈梅斯看上去仍然彬彬有礼，但莱万知道他一定很不开心，这让他莫名地又紧张起来。

他记得第一次在迈阿密的海滩上看见哈梅斯时的惊讶。  
“阿图罗，你确定这就是来负责交接的人？吉尔贝托的儿子？”  
那位传闻里的毒枭之子，穿着一件大花衬衫和……如果没看错的话，是一条皇家马德里俱乐部的球裤，正在大太阳下颠足球。有条路过的金毛犬被球吸引过去，他就跟大狗一起玩了起来。  
“是啊，有点奇怪对吧，也许我们的情报出现了什么问题。这可爱的小家伙可能就是个无关紧要的人。反正我从来没听说过卡利集团有什么管事的少东家，这里一直是佩德罗在负责，他才是个狠角色。”  
莱万不确定，谁规定心狠手辣的毒枭不能在沙滩上颠足球了，那位传奇的巴勃罗·埃斯科巴尔不也是个足球迷。  
但是越观察莱万越觉得自己这次可能真的多虑了。有很大的几率，这位罗德里格斯少爷就是那种，对每个打照面的人微笑问候，对每个找上他问路的游客耐心接应，会把没扔进垃圾桶的果皮捡起来，把疯跑的小孩子撞倒的椅子扶起来的，俗话所说的，“好人”。  
如果他没有被迈阿密灿烂过头的阳光、色彩鲜艳的建筑和哈梅斯明亮耀眼的笑容晃晕了头而看走眼，那也许整件差事应该可以有更加轻松的路径。

“我不想为自己开脱，但是……我愿意和你一起逛一逛纽约是真的，如果你之后没有别的事情。”  
莱万想缝上自己的嘴。  
“谢谢。很高兴再次见到你。”哈梅斯从椅子上站了起来。  
莱万赶紧拦在他面前：“听着，我真诚向你道歉，如果你想听一听我的解释，可以去你对面的房间找我。”  
然后在哈梅斯绕过他走开之前把自己的房卡塞到了他的外套口袋里。该死，他还从来没做过这种事。  
之后和查普先生的有关原料的初步交易十分顺利，今天的任务他顺利完成了。  
那他现在到底为什么要在酒店房间里没完没了地绕圈子。  
莱万终于受不了自己莫名其妙的焦躁行为，命令自己坐下，打开电视，随便看点什么都好。  
他不会来的。  
不停地摁着遥控器换台，莱万脑子里却只有这一行字。  
然后一阵算不上轻柔的关门声砸了过来。


	3. Chapter 3

哈梅斯为自己的生气而感到生气。  
这根本不是什么大事，又不是第一次被人当做接近父亲的跳板，家乡少年时的玩伴，血缘疏远的表兄堂弟……  
哈梅斯也在曾经的一段时间里天真地认为大家都喜欢他，无论谁对他好，他都加倍地对对方好回去。不过最后证明他们只是想为他父亲工作，在可卡因王国的偌大产业里分一杯羹。  
那是父亲不愿意让他参与的家族产业，没人会在他面前提一个字，于是一旦某些朋友成了父亲的下属，他们就会自然而然地疏远了。  
他从来没有傻到乖乖相信父亲和叔叔只经营着银行和连锁药房，只是更愿意做一只把头埋在沙子里的鸵鸟。  
家庭是哥伦比人的一切。  
哈梅斯爱自己的父亲，即使他算得上哥伦比亚历史上最大的罪犯。当这个罪犯要送他去美国读书，进法学院，当律师时，他便默默地放弃了最后一丝踢足球的奢望，努力去适应一个他毫无天赋的领域。  
培养一个能进入哥伦比亚政界的继承人是出身平民的父亲一直以来的愿望，或者要是未来哪天锒铛入狱能够有个可信的亲儿子为他辩护也不错。  
但是他恐怕要令父亲失望，因为对付那些又绕又长的法律术语他一点也不擅长，在法学院堪称骇人的竞争氛围里要脱颖而出更是难上加难，成为金牌律师进一步跃上政坛高峰的人生目标实在渺如云烟。  
好在父亲有意效仿约瑟夫·肯尼迪，已经做好了金盆洗手的决定，考虑到在打击可卡因上美国政府的不依不饶和哥伦比亚政府的摇摆态度，现在也是时候了。  
哈梅斯在圣诞假期回到家，第一次参加了所谓的“集团会议”，父亲在会上宣布了他们的退出计划。同哥伦比亚政府达成的投降协议可以保证毒品生意的和平终极，合法资产的全面保留，以及最低的量刑——父亲甚至不用坐牢。而在这之前政府还给了他们六个月的交接期用于疯狂盈利，赚足后半辈子的退休金。  
“mijo，我们不是故意要瞒着你，只是不想让你卷进来。你放心，现在这一切都快结束了，未来我们只会专注经营合法的生意。”  
父亲一定很担心他无法接受，望着他的眼神甚至有些小心翼翼。  
“papa，我理解。”  
哈梅斯表现得顺从又温和，为了使父亲相信自己接受良好，他甚至逼自己问了一句：“我有什么可以帮上忙的吗？”  
父亲犹豫了几秒后才说：“去美国帮助佩德罗和查普做交接吧。”  
哈梅斯知道这句话其实等同于“去迈阿密和纽约散散心吧”，他对家族产业一无所知，谈不上帮忙。  
不过感谢上帝，这正是他需要的。

但表哥佩德罗在欢快的派对音乐里一枪崩掉某个弄丢货品的倒霉蛋半个脑袋并不是哈梅斯期待的场面。  
恶心感在胃里堆积的酒精和眼前狼藉的血浆联合刺激下激烈地翻涌上他的喉咙，他冲进卫生间吐得天昏地暗。从马桶里抬起头的时候，鞋子上那几点鲜红色的喷溅物格外刺眼。  
第二天找机会给表哥留了个口信后哈梅斯直接去了机场，随便买了张去纽约的机票。红眼航班，廉价航空，都无所谓，他想一个人呆着，尽早去纽约找查普叔叔打个卡，完成父亲给的任务，就能直接回学校了。  
不过，与莱万的“邂逅”让他一度对纽约的行程有所期待，不太熟练的搭讪技巧，一个平常又足够可爱的局外人。  
直到这个人突然跑到他和叔叔面前甩出一个他完全不清楚状况的交易。  
而且他看起来毫无愧疚之意——在跟他隔着一个走廊的酒店房间里，莱万套着一件看上去就很柔软的高领毛衫，正舒舒服服地斜靠着沙发看电视。  
哈梅斯突然就记不起自己到底是怎么在纽约的冷雨了绕了几条街才走回酒店，怎么把这个骗子的外套和房卡扔进垃圾桶又捡出来，又是怎么脑子一热就冲进他的房间。  
他应该立即转头离开。  
“你从什么时候开始跟着我的。”哈梅斯靠着墙，抱着两只手，虽然没有必要，但他确实想知道他的解释在哪里。

莱万从身上拿起哈梅斯扔过来的外套，咧开一个浅浅的笑。  
“哈梅斯，晚上好，你想喝点什么？”  
哈梅斯像一尊煞气凌凌的雕像，莱万只好无奈地摊摊手。  
“好吧，好吧。对不起。”  
他站起来，掸了掸那件干净平整，曾经被小心对待的西装外套。  
“你到迈阿密的第二天。”  
“你父亲领导的卡利集团要退出市场的迹象并没有多少人发现，我们也只是在跟那些多米尼加人的一次冲突中偶然得知，那时候我们就有意乘机接手。我知道你们时间宝贵，原料渠道被多米尼加人篡取，过不了多久就只能停产，这样的损失绝对是负担不起的。你叔叔还没有发觉多米尼加人已经背叛你们的时候，我们就做好将他们端掉的准备。虽然我的老板还是觉得太冒险了，并没有给予多少支持。不过这无关紧要了，反正我成功了。”  
“本来下一步我就会直接去找查普先生谈判，但是我们跟你们哥伦比亚人在布鲁克林处得不是太好……查普先生不是个好相与的人，而我，”莱万自嘲一笑，“如你所见，只是个籍籍无名的小角色。”  
“吉尔贝·托罗德里格斯的儿子要来迈阿密和纽约参与交接事宜的消息传来，我觉得你可能会是个变数，于是决定自己去迈阿密考察一番，与那边的合作伙伴做好准备见机行事。”  
“不过观察了不到一天我就知道你不会有威胁，与其说你是来帮你父亲处理交接，不如说你只是来度假的，你以前没怎么接触过那些事情吧。”  
莱万的表情小心翼翼，仿佛担心勾起什么不愉快的回忆，这让哈梅斯十分恼火。  
“我是否应该为你敏锐的观察力鼓鼓掌呢。”  
“我对你没有任何恶意，哈梅斯。也没有故意要利用你接近查普先生，我们早就有别的计划了——只是，比较顺手罢了……呃，因为据我观察你应该是个相当友善的人，你从不会为难别人，你很乐于助人，对吗。”  
哈梅斯惊叹于波兰人的厚颜无耻而站在原地没有动，真好，所以被利用全是他自己的错。  
“哈梅斯，请原谅我。我和查普先生已经达成协议，现在我们也算是合作伙伴，大概。你在纽约需要任何帮助，都可以找我……”  
哈梅斯不想说话，他盯着莱万一步步向他走得越来越近。  
“你头发淋湿了，需要毛巾擦一擦吗？”  
莱万伸手摸了摸他的头发，不知不觉他们已经靠得非常之近了，近得他能感受到他干燥的体温。  
“你闻起来就像外面的雨水……”  
莱万的呼吸纠缠在哈梅斯的发丝里，哈梅斯自己的呼吸也急促起来，他心里生起一股烦躁，想要推开面前的人，却一抬头就撞上了莱万的低下来的脸，哈梅斯脸上的雨水已经干掉了，但那里还残留着雨夜的凉意，莱万皮肤的温度让他有种被烫到的感觉。  
哈梅斯的脑子绕了好大一圈才意识到他们两在接吻。


	4. Chapter 4

相比起刚刚有些剑拔弩张的气氛，这个吻显得温柔又绵长，他们两人细细品味着对方的滋味，仿佛在用这个吻重新认识彼此。  
哈梅斯是甜味的，莱万吮吸他的嘴唇，那是轻柔的像云朵一样的触感，舔舐他温热的口腔，尝到了热烈阳光里融化的巧克力的味道，纠缠他的舌头，哥伦比亚群山之间的清风就拨弄起他的心弦。  
但是哈梅斯马上显出一种他意料之外的侵略性，从一开始的迷惑里回过神来，他便迅速掌握了主动。他是滚烫的泉水，是火山口涌出的疾风，是发着荧光的蓝色火焰，莱万觉得他们之间的空气热得快要爆出火花，这风卷残云的反向掠夺让莱万大脑缺氧，除了狠狠地回吻过去别无他法。  
然而就在哈梅斯的手揽上他赤裸的腰间时，莱万脑海里仅存的一丝理智勉强打败了他顺着这双手脱下身上这件毛衫的冲动，让他握住了哈梅斯的手腕。  
莱万喘着粗气，额头抵着哈梅斯的额头，稍稍往一旁躲了躲哈梅斯试图再次往他凑过来的嘴唇，“哈梅斯……等一下。”  
酒店房间持续不断的电话铃声让他再也无法忽视，而明天早上查普先生还会来酒店跟他们一起吃早餐，商谈进一步的合作细节，老天爷，现在不是时候。  
哈梅斯狠狠推开了他，像一只披毛直立的猫，满脸不可置信和被侮辱的表情。  
“操你的，莱万。”然后他摔门而去。  
莱万懊恼地捂住脸，坐在床边平复了好一会呼吸，沉寂了一小会的电话铃声又响了起来。  
他叹了一口气，开始思索如何跟他的老板汇报。

这是一首飞扬的拉丁音乐，热情的吉他混合激情的鼓点，让人想跟着跺脚拍手。哈梅斯随着这支街头乐队的节奏轻轻晃动着身体，脸上挂着一个能让乌云散开的明亮笑容，莱万在人群边缘看着他，也跟着笑起来。  
一首音乐表演完毕，围着乐队的观众纷纷鼓掌，艺人的吉他盒里零零星星地洒进一些钱，人群几秒钟内就散得差不多了，只有哈梅斯还停在原地翻找口袋。  
莱万走过去，弯腰将一张十美元的纸币放进了吉他盒。  
“Que Dios te bendiga.”抱着吉他的中年人笑眯眯地朝他点点头。  
哈梅斯却明显不太买账。  
“不要跟着我。”刚刚弥漫在他周围的快乐分子已经消失殆尽。  
“我没有跟着你，这不必要，”莱万舔舔嘴唇，小声补充，“这是我的城市。”  
“你说得对。”哈梅斯皱着眉头，摆摆手就往前走。  
“你今天没有去跟你叔叔吃早餐，去酒店房间也找不到人，他有些担心。”莱万紧紧跟上。  
“没有我的打扰，你们的会晤想必十分顺利。”  
“谢谢你昨天帮我说话……哈梅斯，哈梅斯！”  
哈梅斯越走越快，莱万不得不拉住他。  
“你一个人在城里瞎走什么，钱包被偷了吧。”  
哈梅斯把手抽回去，没好气地回他：“不关你的事。”  
莱万只好举起双手做投降状，诚恳地看着他：“对不起，我越界了。不过查普先生托我待会送你去他那边，他想和你好好吃个饭，谈一谈。”  
“谢了，我会自己过去。”  
“容我善意地提醒，纽约的出租车司机还没有好心到免费送你去40公里外的地方。”  
莱万以为哈梅斯会继续顶回来，说他自己回酒店拿钱什么的，但哈梅斯像是累了一样，撇了撇嘴，没有说话了。  
莱万在心里发出胜利的笑声。

莱万一边开车一边注意着沉默的副驾驶，哈梅斯看着窗外，后脑勺对着他。这安静让莱万忐忑，于是他也不管哈梅斯到底有没有在听，就开始絮絮叨叨地对着一路而过的建筑进行解说。  
这个街区最好不要晚上去，平均五天就有一次枪击案；这栋楼是某某州议员修的，他最近收了我们不少钱；前面那个路口的交通灯是新换的，因为上个月有人喝高了一脚油门给撞倒了；那边巷子里有一家德国菜挺不错，我喜欢白香肠的口感……  
一条狗从前方窜了出来，莱万赶紧踩下刹车，哈梅斯差点撞上车窗。  
“你想谋杀我吗？！”  
一阵惊呼后哈梅斯突然笑出了声，转过身子，对着他摇摇头，“请认真开车吧，导游先生。”  
但当莱万试着问他要不要晚上跟他出去逛逛的时候，哈梅斯又恢复了沉默。

“哈梅斯，如果你晚上不想待在你叔叔那里，到这里来找我，”莱万在哈梅斯下车之前飞快地写下他的俱乐部地址塞给他，“我想补偿你。”  
哈梅斯看了他一眼，把纸条捏在手里，下车关门。  
莱万坐在车里看着他走进前方大厦的旋转门——这一路似乎是没有纸条落在地上的。


	5. Chapter 5

和查普叔叔的这顿饭吃得还不错，至少在场的人没有任何拔枪互射的迹象。  
他们谈了哈梅斯的学业，谈了家乡的情况，查普叔叔还为他梳理了纽约的业务状况。  
“如果有更好的选择，我自然是不会跟东欧佬合作的。不过莱万这小子还算灵活，办事倒也靠谱，把这次原料危机解决得不错。剩下的六个月只操心怎么往卡利运美钞就行。”查普叔叔心情愉悦。  
“顺利就好。”哈梅斯有些心不在焉地附和着。  
“退休以后我也许就留在这里了。”  
这让哈梅斯吃了一惊。  
“纽约是个又脏又臭的城市，”查普叔叔的脸带着一股奇怪的温柔，“但是我喜欢这里的树。哈梅斯，你真应该秋天的时候来看看。”  
从顶层公寓的落地窗往外望去，曼哈顿灯火辉煌的高楼大厦映得远方的天际线亮若拂晓，这里的夜空不像哥伦比亚的乡间，找不到一颗星星，低头却能遥望密密麻麻的车流，那是另一维度流动的星河。不远处，在这热闹的人间灯火里，有一片稍显突兀的黑暗之地，那是夜晚的中央公园，哈梅斯好奇让查普叔叔留恋的树木在秋天看起来是怎样的。  
“你真的不跟我们一起去跳舞吗？”查普叔叔搂着他的玛丽娜，还是乔治娜？——醉醺醺地问他，今天的香槟他消耗了大部分。  
哈梅斯摇摇头，“叔叔，我有点累了。”  
“是了，是了，跟我们老年人有什么好跳的。去找你的朋友吧……”  
哈梅斯的脸有点红，还好查普叔叔已经摇摇晃晃地走开了。

站在一家夜店门口，拿出皱巴巴的小纸条看了一眼，哈梅斯确定自己没有找错地方。守在门口的夜店保安是一个塔一样高的日耳曼人，对着他端详了一番，便拉开锁链示意他直接进去，这一举动引起了后面排着长队的男男女女一通高声抱怨。  
哈梅斯却之不恭，悄悄吐了吐舌头，快步闪进了大门。  
震耳欲聋的电子音乐，迷幻闪烁的灯光，狂热扭动的人群，哈梅斯好奇莱万要他怎么找得到他。  
不过为什么一定要找他，像是他有多稀罕他所谓的补偿似的。  
这大好良夜，只管享受就是。  
哈梅斯挤过人群，往吧台走去。

除了刚接手这家俱乐部的第一年，或者有突发事件的时候，莱万很少从办公室下来。他的好伙计们各司其职，并不需要他在他们面前晃来晃去，而他也并不是个喜欢热闹的人。  
于是他今天一直在吧台坐着便显得有些反常。  
“你约了人？”热罗姆一边给客人倒酒一边忙里偷闲地打探。  
“管好你自己的事。”莱万不想理他，喝完了杯子里剩下的金汤力，双眼没有离开门口的方向——尼古拉斯不会把他拦在外面了吧。  
这时他听见耳机里尼古拉斯在呼叫安保人员，似乎外面有点小情况，莱万决定出去看看。  
但走到半路那边就传来消息，情况解决好了，几个小混混想强行闯进来而已。  
莱万正转身叠回去，就看见哈梅斯已经坐在了吧台最靠里的那一个位置上了，他的心顿时雀跃起来。  
可是，哈梅斯不是一个人，他旁边站着一个可能才刚满20岁的男孩。他为他买了一杯酒，对着他笑得灿烂无比，殷勤得就差摇尾巴了。  
莱万真心希望哈梅斯是一个高傲冷漠的人，那样的话他就一定不会为了顾及小孩子面子而假装和他聊得那么开心了。  
那小子拉着哈梅斯下舞池跳舞了，莱万匆忙换了几个位置，才找到能看清他们两的空隙。  
哈梅斯领口的纽扣松松地散开着，随着腰肢和臀部大幅度的扭动，露出了一片锁骨和一小块纹身。该死的拉丁人，上帝造他的时候一定是添加了黑色百合花，在日本传说里这种植物具有令人想要据之为己有的魔力。  
莱万在哈梅斯和那男孩贴着面跳舞的时候终于忍无可忍了。  
“尼古拉斯，麻烦你来一下。”  
“怎么了？”大个子保安尼古拉斯·聚勒在他身后问道。  
“看到那边那个吊儿郎当的法国人了吗？下次不许让他进来了。”  
尼古拉斯满脸写着你疯了吗：“大哥，那是科伦丁啊。”  
要不是科伦丁我现在就让你把他扔出去了，莱万愤愤地想。  
“叫DJ换首歌。”

哈梅斯进舞池的时候就看见莱万了，他只当做没有看到他，专注于在这首他喜欢的歌里舒展身体，但音乐一切换，他突然感到无聊。  
他凑到刚认识的男孩耳旁说自己想去一下卫生间。  
“我跟你一起去。”叫Coco的男孩眨眨眼睛，像一只充满期待的大狗狗。  
哈梅斯笑着摇了摇头，揉了揉他的头发，自己走了，没怎么注意Coco到底有没有跟上来。  
刚刚喝的酒有一些上头，哈梅斯在稍显安静的通道里感到一丝眩晕，有人将他抵在了墙上，那股松木的气味再次将他包裹住了，这让他忍不住勾起了嘴角。  
他们先是像久别重逢的情人一般热烈地拥吻，在唇齿间诉说无尽的相思，然后又像一对互相怨恨的敌人，激烈的撕咬让两人都尝到血腥味。  
最后气喘吁吁的哈梅斯被莱万拖着东拐西拐进了一间房间，关上门的时候顺着推力又将他按在了门上。  
莱万捧住他的后脑勺，把头埋进他的脖子，从他的锁骨一路向上吮吸到耳垂。  
“这是哪里？”  
哈梅斯声音微微颤抖。  
“我的办公室。”莱万换了一个方向，用鼻尖顶开哈梅斯的领口，往他左边锁骨下方的王冠纹身舔舐过去。  
“这间俱乐部是你的？”  
“是……不，还不是。” 莱万的嘴唇顿了顿，“不过早晚会是的。”  
“为什么？”  
莱万无奈地从哈梅斯的胸口上方抬起头：“现在能不能别问这些有的没的。”  
“我在给你逃跑的机会。”哈梅斯的笑声通过两人紧紧贴在一起的身体轻轻地震动着莱万的胸口。  
“闭嘴，你话太多了。”他用力压过去，再次夺走了哈梅斯的呼吸。  
哈梅斯被自己褪到一半的裤子绊得一个趔趄，莱万乘机将他推倒在办公室中央的沙发上。  
哈梅斯不服气地挣扎起来，也许他拥有业余运动员的强健体魄和紧实肌肉，但莱万才是那个从小在街头巷尾用身体和拳头搏命的人，几个动作就将他结结实实地钉在了沙发上。  
“嘘，安静点。我说了要补偿你。”  
莱万俯身含住了他的乳头，一只手探进他的内裤握住了他肿胀不堪的下体，哈梅斯倒吸一口气，身体软了下来。  
莱万满意地继续在他的胸口和腹肌上来回亲吻吮舔，像文物修复人员对待米洛的维纳斯一样耐心，仿佛过了一万年的时光，最后终于向下含住了他，湿滑温暖的口腔令他发出一声颤抖的呻吟。  
“快点。”  
回答他的是一阵令他眼前闪出一片白光的大力吮吸。  
就在哈梅斯感到大脑放空快要射出来的时候，莱万突然离开了他，快感生生被打断的失落令他怒火中烧，但他还没骂出口莱万就抬起他的腰插了进来。  
“操你的！”  
“好啊。”  
莱万一边抽动一边搂住他的脖子吻他。  
哈梅斯咬了他一口，但是他没能使上劲，因为莱万顶到了他的前列腺，强烈的快感使他射在了莱万的腹部。  
莱万没有停下，极尽技巧和讨好地反复顶弄那一点，直到他失去对外界的感知，只剩下狂乱的感官，最后呜咽着从眼角流下几滴泪水。

哈梅斯枕着莱万的胸口，将两条腿搭在了沙发靠背上，勉强和莱万挤在这张狭窄的沙发上。  
不知道是因为办公室隔音效果良好，还是因为时间已经晚得连夜店都散场了，滴滴哒哒的声音格外明显，哈梅斯懒得翻身去理会挂钟的提醒。  
“你为什么一定要去插手可卡因？你的老板并不是很赞成，不是吗？”  
莱万缓缓抚摸着哈梅斯头发的手顿住了。  
“为什么要问这个？”莱万的声音还有些沙哑，“你没看见你叔叔住的地方吗，那样的风景，谁不想拥有呢。”他夸张地吹了声口哨。  
“但是可卡因很危险。你们的总统态度很坚决。”  
“相信我，手握着同样的好机会却不敢行动的都是蠢货。我需要这些，我需要成功，而我的选择并不像你一样多。”  
“我？”哈梅斯嗤笑了一声，“如果我能够自由选择，你就会在体育台上看到我，才不会在这里跟你鬼混。”  
莱万哈哈大笑。  
“你不相信吗，我敢打包票，另一个世界的我已经拿到世界杯金靴奖了！”  
莱万笑得更大声了：“是，你还在我们的对决里击败了我。”  
“哦，我不相信你能进国家队。就像我不相信这个世界的我自己能成为父亲期望里的政坛精英。”  
“你为什么要回去做政客，政客是世界上最无聊的人。做律师挺好的，尤其是那种专门帮助罪犯逃脱惩罚的律师。我老板纳瓦达尔先生有一个这样的律师，十分令人敬佩，无论哪个兄弟进去了，他都能帮着捞出来。他们会付大把的钱给你，而你的敌人就是他们的敌人。”  
“听上去前途光明，如果上帝保佑我有朝一日能通过律师资格考试。”  
“你当然可以。嘿，你说等我做上纽约的大毒枭，请你做我的律师怎么样？”  
哈梅斯差点被自己的笑声呛住：“行，我可以做你的讼棍。”


	6. Chapter 6

哈梅斯被莱万重新跨上床倒在他身边的动静弄醒了。  
“你去哪了？”  
“外面下雪了。”莱万把脸埋在他的脖子里，声音嗡嗡的。  
哈梅斯立刻睁开了眼睛。  
“我们去逛博物馆吧。”这突然涌进他脑海的点子自然而然地被说了出来。  
“啊？”莱万一扭头，带着诧异的一口气暖暖地喷在了哈梅斯的下巴上，惹得他吃吃地笑起来。  
“突发奇想罢了，你不想去就算了。”  
自从那天晚上他们两正式搞在一起以后，哈梅斯已经连着三天没有出过莱万公寓的大门了。走过最远的路程是从那间俱乐部到莱万的公寓，两者之间大概隔着一条巷子，4、5层楼，他没仔细数过。  
他们拥抱，亲吻，爱抚，进入对方，洗澡，吃饭，睡觉，一起苏醒，哈梅斯惊讶于时间的流逝如此无声无息。  
期间查普叔叔没有怎么试图联系过他，大概是在忙着为华尔街精英减少压力，激发创造力提供助力。莱万一天中会消失几个小时，而哈梅斯则庆幸自己暂时不用接受工作的召唤，翻个身继续在充满莱万气息的被子里呼呼大睡，这间舒适的公寓把阴冷潮湿又肮脏的纽约街道远远地隔开了。  
但是现在他突然想念起室外空气的味道，尤其是，下雪了呀。尽管说下雪哪里算什么了不起的事情吧，对他来说就是有永不过时的新鲜感。  
“那就赶紧起来吧。”  
莱万猛地把他们身上的被子掀开，哈梅斯惊地叫了一声，然后立刻兴奋地跳下床，拉开遮光窗帘，雪的反光刺激地他眯起了眼，嘴巴却大大地咧了开来。  
两人坐进莱万车里的时候都冻得发抖，暖气还没有热起来，但哈梅斯敢说他身上的鸡皮疙瘩都是由开心引起。  
莱万刚要启动汽车的时候接了一个电话，哈梅斯忙着在结霜的车窗玻璃上画出一个笑脸而没有注意听。  
“哈梅斯，老板要我去帮他取一个东西，也许会没有太多时间去博物馆了。”莱万叹了口气。  
哈梅斯只失望了两秒钟就恢复了兴致，也许他并不是想去博物馆，他只是想和莱万呆在一起。  
“可以带上我吗？现在下车我一定撑不到走进你家楼下。”  
莱万凑过来温柔地碰了碰他的脸颊，“当然。”  
莱万车里竟然连一张CD都没有，哈梅斯口气夸张地嘲笑了他的无聊，并把车载无线调到了一个西语电台，音乐让他身上的血液像梅塔河的河水汩汩流淌，比起喧闹杂乱的大街，车里的空间像另一个世界。

莱万开了一个小时的车，取到了一个包裹，随后又开了差不多一个小时才停下来。  
“你饿了吗？在车上等我回来，我们去吃饭。我小时候住在这附近，有一家很地道的波兰餐馆。”  
哈梅斯乖乖点点头，但莱万走了不到五分钟，他就在车上坐不住了。  
带上手套，拢了拢围巾，哈梅斯打开车门，将冰冷清爽的空气拥入怀中。  
这是一个有些老旧的街区，一层厚厚的雪为街道边两排低层小楼掩住了一丝破败，添上几许冷淡的浪漫。  
哈梅斯把手塞进口袋，四下张望，路上行人寥寥，一家五金店的店主正懒懒散散地清理着店门口车道上的雪。哈梅斯想象一个小小的罗伯特莱万多夫斯基，红着鼻头，背着书包，一只手捏着自己的午饭，一只手够到花台上，将上面的雪团成一个小球，砸到路边商店的玻璃上，转头就跑。  
哈梅斯被自己的想象逗乐了，更加兴致勃勃地踱起步来，今天的博物馆之旅是逛一逛莱万长大的地方。  
前面一个带着红色毛线帽的小女孩吸引了哈梅斯的注意力，她坐在一栋褐石楼房前的台阶上，背挺得直直地一动不动。  
哈梅斯走到小女孩面前时她依然毫无反应，于是他解下自己的围巾搭在了她光秃秃的脖子上，女孩抬起头，有些发愣。  
“你需要帮助吗？”哈梅斯蹲下身子，将围巾在女孩脖子上又绕了一圈。  
“你家在里面吗？”哈梅斯见女孩不说话，便指指身后的房子轻声问道。  
女孩睁着蓝中带绿的大眼睛，他头脑里闪过几个认识的欧洲人的脸庞。  
“呃，Hallo？……Привет？”  
“哈梅斯？阿尼娅？”哈梅斯正对自己的语言储备发出拷问的时候，身后传来了莱万的声音。


	7. Chapter 7

“罗伯特！”小女孩越过他一头冲到了莱万身边，抱住他的腿。  
“阿尼娅，这么冷的天你在外面做什么……”莱万蹲下，扯了扯阿尼娅的围巾，转头询问地看了哈梅斯一眼，哈梅斯茫然地摊摊手。  
“我不能呆在里面，那个人……那个怪人又来了。” 阿尼娅越说越小声，哈梅斯几乎没听清，但莱万的脸色几乎是一瞬间就冷了下来，他把阿尼娅的手塞进哈梅斯手里，两步越上阶梯，大力拍打大门。  
不多时一个男人骂骂咧咧地过来打开了门，莱万在他还没看清自己的时候就一把揪住了他的领子。  
“我告诉过你，那个叫萨布利的杂种再也不许踏进这里一步，你到底有没有脑子！”  
“放手…放开！罗伯特？”男人奋力挣开莱万的钳制，没好气地整理自己被弄乱的衣领，“你什么毛病？！他是我们这最大方的客人，你有什么资格不让他来。”  
“你他妈到底明不明白，他是个欺负小孩子的变态！”莱万一把将男人推开，怒气冲冲地往二楼上去了。  
哈梅斯被眼前的一幕弄得有些不知所措，阿尼娅却拉着他的手进了屋，一旁的男人奇怪地看了他们两一眼，大声抱怨着跟着莱万跑上楼去。  
二楼上即刻喧闹起来，哈梅斯顺着楼梯往上看，莱万反剪住一个秃顶瘦高男子的双手，硬生生地把他从楼上拖了下来，不顾他的高声咒骂和磕绊的脚步，三下五除二将他扔出了大门。  
哈梅斯目瞪口呆地看着莱万关上门，拍拍袖子。  
莱万走到他和阿尼娅面前，安慰地摸摸阿尼娅的脑袋，告诉她：“下次再有这样的杂种上门，你立刻去64街的格蕾花房找阿金先生。”说着威胁地看了一眼守门人，那人不知道是被他瞪得还是被阿金先生的名号吓到，头一次乖乖闭上了嘴。  
这时候从楼上陆陆续续下来几个女人，她们有的只披着丝绸浴袍，有的穿得十分整齐，有的风韵成熟，有的还十分年轻，相同的是见到莱万她们都显得很开心。  
阿尼娅松开哈梅斯的手，冲到其中一个散着头发的女人怀里，女人抱住她亲了亲，抬头的时候眼睛里有泪水。  
“谢谢你，罗伯特……我，我没法拒绝他，只能把阿尼娅支远一点。”  
莱万深深地叹了一口气，走过去安慰她了，其他人也围着他们叽叽喳喳地说起话来，哈梅斯听到有人说很想念罗伯特，问候他最近过得怎么样，于是默默退到一边打量起这间房子，除了有一些特别的欧式装饰物以外显得普普通通，但是哈梅斯也大概明白这是一个怎样的场所了。  
哈梅斯慢慢踱到厨房里，阿尼娅跑过来问他要不要喝咖啡，哈梅斯还没回答，她便熟练地搭起小凳子站上去倒了一杯咖啡。  
哈梅斯接住她递过来的杯子，心里充满怜惜的柔软感情。  
喝完咖啡洗杯子的时候，哈梅斯发现水槽有一些漏水，顺着管道检查了一下，他初步判断下面有个螺帽需要紧一紧。回头看了一眼客厅的方向，热热闹闹的气氛依旧，在阿尼娅期待的目光下，哈梅斯感到一股离奇的使命感，因此直到他躺在水槽下的地面上，手里捏着扳手却无从下手的时候，他才想起来自己根本没有修过任何管道。  
阿尼娅蹲在他脚边撑着脸往里张望，哈梅斯只好硬着头皮依靠生存本能。  
“我想，也许，就是这样紧一下就好了……”然后本来只是一滴一滴地漏水的管道瞬间喷出四射的水花，在阿尼娅的一声尖叫里哈梅斯狼狈地爬了出来，满脸水珠，胸口的衣服也湿了大半，阿尼娅看着他发出清脆的大笑，哈梅斯赶紧把她抱开，远离泛滥地区。  
莱万闻声赶了过来，看着眼前乱糟糟的厨房一脸哭笑不得。他熟门熟路地找出一个更大的扳手，顾不上满地的水，钻到水槽下捣鼓了好一会，才堪堪把水止住。  
从地上爬起来的莱万上半身的外套全部打湿了，他脱下外套，但仍然有水从脖子处漏了进去。  
阿尼娅的妈妈递过来两条毛巾，哈梅斯赶紧裹住自己红得滴血的脸。  
大家很快把厨房收拾好了。

在女人们善意的玩笑中，哈梅斯渐渐不再感到毁天灭地的尴尬和难堪，但仍然非常不好意思。莱万觉得他们十分有必要尽快回家换衣服，于是拒绝了她们的下午茶邀请。  
两人回到车里的时候，哈梅斯的脸还是红红的，不能确定是因为路上的冷风还是刚刚的糗事。  
“唉，我到底干了什么啊。”哈梅斯捂住了脸。  
“傻瓜，”莱万一边开车一边伸出右手揉揉他因水而被打散的头发，“她们都很感激你的好心，不过下次不要随便逞能了。”  
哈梅斯又独自懊恼了一小会，突然说了一句：“莱万，她们就像你的家人一样。”  
“嗯，我是在那栋房子里长大的。”莱万顿了一下，平视着前方的路，声音渺然，“我六岁的时候跟着妈妈来到纽约，一直住在那儿，她一边……工作，一边抚养我，大家都帮了很多忙。阿尼娅就像曾经的我。”  
“不过，他们本来是不要男孩的。妈妈用光了爸爸癌症的保险金才让我们能来到美国，但是他们不要男孩，妈妈只能承诺帮他们工作五年。她不知道这份工作没有合同终止期，第六年的时候，她生病死了。”  
“我差一点立刻被扔到大街上，是她们费尽心力把我留了下来。直到我可以为他们做事的年纪，她们才没有那么辛苦。”  
“我不能想象阿尼娅以后继续过这样的生活，所以……所以我必须把你叔叔的生意接下来，这是不多的选择里看上去最好的那一个。”莱万没有看哈梅斯，握着方向盘的手有一些颤抖。  
“我知道。”过了半晌哈梅斯轻轻地说。


	8. Chapter 8

一回到莱万的公寓，两个人头一件事就是脱衣服，一边扒衣服一边你争我抢地挤到花洒下，让热水冲走身上湿冷的感觉。  
一想起刚才窘迫的场景，哈梅斯和莱万都止不住嘲笑起对方，两人突然像小孩子一样互相玩起泡沫来，打打闹闹好一会才把这个澡给洗完。  
莱万扔了一件自己的衣服给哈梅斯，让他先去吹头发，自己搭着条毛巾回了卧室。  
哈梅斯把自己收拾好以后，想到莱万还湿着头发，于是拿着吹风机去找他。  
一进卧室便看见莱万坐在床边聚精会神地打FIFA游戏，湿漉漉的头发搭在头上，脖子上的毛巾压根就没有想起要用来擦一擦。  
哈梅斯插上吹风机就往莱万头上一阵胡乱拨弄。  
“让开让开，我的评分要被你害惨了。”莱万挣扎着躲开了他。  
哈梅斯没有放过他，按住他的肩膀帮他继续吹，只是动作更加轻柔和仔细了。  
莱万头发短，让他免于感冒不是一个大工程，哈梅斯去把吹风机放好以后莱万甚至没有发现他离开过，叫他坐下来跟他一起玩。  
哈梅斯嗯哼了一声表示他不想玩，但是跳上床，坐在了莱万旁边看着他玩。  
或者说只是看着他。  
他紧紧地抿着嘴，睫毛在昏暗的电视屏幕光线里微微煽动，那一身运动短袖短裤让他看起来像个十七八岁的高中生。  
“Fuck.”莱万郁闷地丢开手柄，往后一仰靠上床头，两只脚从床边抬了起来。  
哈梅斯伸手握住了他的脚踝。  
他们的对视中有一股令彼此心脏酥麻的电流。  
莱万没有说话，哈梅斯俯下身体，呼喊着他的名字：  
“罗贝尔托，罗贝尔托……”  
莱万一直很安静，但是他急促的喘息告诉哈梅斯此刻他和他一样快乐。

哈梅斯睡了非常安稳的一觉，他的意识在无边无际的纯粹黑暗里仿佛是宇宙初次爆炸后一片混沌里的唯一。  
但是他不是孤单的一个，他听到了莱万的声音。  
“哈梅斯。”  
于是他睁开眼睛响应他的呼唤。  
亲爱的罗贝尔托，为什么眉头紧锁，为什么忧心忡忡？  
“哈梅斯，你听我说，楼下有一辆车在等你，不要回酒店拿东西了，让他们直接送你去机场。”  
“你在说什么？”哈梅斯迷惑地眨着眼睛。  
“是你父亲，哥伦比亚军队对他动手了，他现在在监狱里，要求见你。你的叔叔，查普先生，现在情况也不太好，不过你暂时不需要担心他，这边有我们。”  
莱万捏住他的肩膀：“你父亲现在需要你，你快去吧。”  
哈梅斯的天空和大地都颠倒了，他混乱的头脑几乎无法把莱万口中吐出的单词重新组合成句。当他被莱万半推半拽着走下楼的时候，他仍然不清楚他的生活到底是怎样来到了这样一个疯狂的拐点。  
是莱万的吻将他拉了回来。  
他用自己的额头抵住他的，两只手温柔又坚定地抚上他的脸侧，不停地对他说：  
“哈梅斯，不要回酒店，去机场，去波哥大，你的父亲在等你。我……我会在这里，哪里也不去，直到一切都风平浪静，我在这里等你回来找我，好吗？你答应过要做我的律师，还记得吗？”  
“我又不是金鱼。”哈梅斯使劲睁大又酸又热的眼睛。

汽车越开越快，哈梅斯再也看不见莱万的身影。他不知道他接下来将要面对什么。  
命运就像一个玩牌的小孩，天真无邪，全然中立，没有善恶动机，完全随机地翻开决定你生活走向的那张牌，一瞬天堂一瞬地狱，你无处躲闪，无处伸冤，有时你不知道你凭什么得到眼前的一切，有时又不知道自己何至沦落于此，你永远不知道下一步到底会不会迈错，也永远不会知道自己实际上有没有权力进行选择。  
但是无论如何，如果有一个人告诉你，他会一直在原地等你回来，你一定能鼓起勇气，坦然面对，勇敢应对，直到奋力回到他的身边，不是吗？


End file.
